peelfandomcom-20200213-history
27 December 1989
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1989-12-27 ; Comments *The fourth part of the 1989 Festive Fifty, plus session repeats. *The number 16 entry is said by Peel to be 'Tony's last-minute edit mix, exclusive to this programme', but this appears to be a joke, since no trace can be found of this version. *The number 14 track is the LP version of the session track 'Take Me I'm Yours', which had made the previous year's chart at number 4. Session Repeats *Inspiral Carpets, #3. Recorded 1989-08-17. No known commercial release. *Filthkick, #1. Recorded 1989-08-15. No known commercial release. *Happy Mondays, #2. Recorded 1989-02-21. Available on The Peel Sessions (Strange Fruit). Tracklisting *Inspiral Carpets: 'So This Is How It Feels (Peel Session)' *808 State: Donkey Doctor (CD-Ninety )' (ZTT) *Happy Mondays: 'Do It Better (Peel Session)' *Filthkick: 'Lynching Party/Bar Room Brawl/A A (Peel Session)' *Bhundu Boys: 'Chimbira (CD-Pamberi! )' (WEA) *Inspiral Carpets: 'She Comes In The Fall (Peel Session)' *Happy Mondays: 'Tart Tart (Peel Session)' *Crystal Vortex: 'Money You Are My Slave (12" )' (B Ware) *Filthkick: 'Between The Lines/Meat Rack (Peel Session)' *Zaiko Langa Langa: (Unidentified Track) *Inspiral Carpets: 'Sun Don't Shine (Peel Session)' *Home T, Cocoa Tea & Shabba Ranks: 'Pirates' Anthem (Skull & Crossbones Mix) (LP-Holding On)' (Greensleeves) *Happy Mondays: 'Mad Cyril' (Peel Session) *Filthkick: 'The Harder You Fall/Drowning In Affluence (Peel Session)' *Public Enemy: 'Welcome To The Terrordome (vocal) (12")' (Def Jam) 1989 Festive Fifty: Numbers 20-11 :(JP: '(At number 20), a record which I thought was a really good record, but it's been by and large assumed that it wasn't a good record at all.') *'20': Morrissey, 'Ouija Board, Ouija Board (7 inch)' (HMV) :(JP: 'I should be very unhappy if he unbent enough to do a session for us in 1990. I think it's time he rejoined the human race, really.') *'19': Wedding Present, 'Brassneck (LP-Bizarro)' (RCA) *'18': Morrissey, 'Last Of The Famous International Playboys (7 inch)' (HMV) *'17': Stone Roses, 'Made Of Stone (LP-The Stone Roses)' (Silvertone) :(JP: 'I see that one has agreeable singalong potential, anyway.') *'16': Mudhoney, 'You Got It (Keep It Outta My Face) (LP-Mudhoney)' (Sub Pop) *'15': Cud, 'Only A Prawn In Whitby (LP-When In Rome, Kill Me)' (Imaginary) *'14': Wedding Present, 'Take Me! (LP-Bizarro)' (RCA) *'13': Jesus & Mary Chain, 'Blues From A Gun (LP-Automatic)' (Blanco Y Negro) *'12': Dinosaur Jr., 'Just Like Heaven (7 inch)' (Blast First) *'11': Pale Saints, 'Sight Of You (12 inch-Barging Into The Presence Of God)' (4AD) (JP actually starts to play Dinosaur Jr's 'Throwdown') File ;Name *a) 27th December 89 *b) 'Festive 50s' folder, '1989' sub-folder, file f50_1987_2011 *c) JP19891227.mp3 ;Length *a) 00:48:43 *b) 00:47:05 *c) 01:56:39 ;Other *a) Slight peaking evident on recording in places. *b) Superb VBR quality. *c) Complete show in two rar files. ;Available *a) John Peel - Festive Fifty Radio Archive *b) IAP's Tapes *c) Mooo Category:1989 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:IAP's Tapes Category:Festive Fifty Category:Lee Tapes